Captain America
"For freedom!" — Captain America while using his Stars and Stripes Hyper Combo on Marvel vs Capcom 3. Captain America, also known as Steve Rogers, is a Marvel Comics superhero who has been a symbol of America since the 1940s. Backstory Steve Rogers was a weak young man who lived during World War II and desperately wanted to enlist and fight the Nazis. However, he was deemed unfit to be in combat, until he was brought into a special program called Operation: Rebirth. There, he was the one who tested the Super Soldier Serum, which transformed him from a scrawny and weak young man, to a soldier who was at the peak of physical perfection. However, before the serum's ingredients could be written down, the lead scientist was assassinated by a Nazi spy. Steve, now with the name Captain America, was given a shield and tasked with fighting Hitler's forces such as the Red Skull and Baron Zemo. With his sidekick Bucky, Cap fought for the American dream, serving alongside future heroes such as Wolverine and Nick Fury. However, while trying to stop a missile, Bucky was seemingly killed and Cap was flung into the ocean and frozen until modern times. The Super Soldier Serum had kept him alive until he was discovered by the Avengers, who consisted of Iron Man, Thor, Giant Man, and the Wasp. He went on to lead them for many years. Eventually, he discovered Bucky was alive, under mind control as the assassin the Winter Soldier. He was soon freed and became Cap's ally once more. Captain America had to go against his friend Iron Man during the Superhuman Civil War, which he forfeited to stop the bloodshed. Afterwards, he was assassinated and has since come back, becoming the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and giving the Captain America persona to Bucky. Appearance Captain America is a tall, well built man who is in the state of physical perfection. He wears a costume bearing the colors of the American flag: red, white, and blue. His cowl featues large holes for his eyes, and opens up for the bottom part of his face. On his forehead is a large A, with two wings on the sides of his mask. On his upper body, Cap has scales on his suit that act as a sort of chain mail, a star in his chest, and red and white stripes on his stomach. The blue scales stop on his upper arms, with the rest being covered by white sleeves and red gloves. Under his belt with many pouched, Cap has blue pants and red boots. His circular shield is made of a mix of Adamantium and Vibranium, and contains a red stripe over a white stripe, which is over another red stripe that lays on top of a blue circle containing a white star. Underneath his costume, Captain Amerca is blonde. Powers and Abilities *At the peak of human physical perfection *Possesses an unbrakeble Vibranium/Adamantium alloy shield *Able to throw his shield with perfect aim *Master of several forms of martial arts *Brilliant military strategist Personality Captain America is an all-around patriot, believing in all of the things that make America great. He always strives to make America even better. He is a very dedicated friend, and has a set group of ideals. He does not believe that superhumans should have to reveal their secret identities to the public unless they choose to. He can be a bit stuck in the past, always remembering the things he lived with during the Great Depression and World War II compared to modern things. Gameplay Support Attacks (Projectile) Shield Slash - 'Throws his shield at the opponent. In MvsC3, the shield can hit back again if touch by his opponent. '(Dash) Charging Star '- Rushes his opponent with his shield. '(Anti-Air) Stars and Stripes - Uppercuts his opponent. Hyper Combos '''Hyper Charging Star - '''Captain America yells "Charging Star!" and then charges full speed at his opponent with his shield, barraging the enemy with hits. '''Hyper Stars & Stripes - '''Captain America yells "For freedom!" and then performs a powered up version of his anti-air move three times. '''Final Justice - '''Captain America's Level 3 Hyper Combo. Captain America dashes at his opponent, stunning them and leaving them open to the Captain's flurry of punches and kicks. Captain America then throws the opponent in the air and finishes the move with a piledriver. Trivia *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, his friendship with Iron Man is shown by their use of a first name basis. While switching out, Cap calls Iron Man "Tony," and Iron Man calls Cap "Steve." *When on a team with Thor and Iron Man in the third game, one of them will yell "Avengers Assemble!" referring to those being the core three of the team. Artwork Mvc2-captain-america.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Art Work Captainamerica-full.gif|C.Americas Battle Sprite Category:Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC3 Characters